megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RingManX/Mega Man 10 concept
Zero is the Bad Guy Hey, since Zero started out bad (see Mega Man X4 cinema scene before fighting Sigma), we needed to have Zero start out as evil before he became good, right? --D-Boy Wheeler Absolutely, Zero is the main villain in this game. I have Zero destroy Dr. Light's lab with Dr. Light's latest creations. He is the final boss of the game. I based most of Zero in this game off of the scenes from Mega Man X4. Zero's activation in the game's opening will be the same as his activation in the MMX4 scene. Dr. Wily uses Zero to set Dr. Light back in their rivalry. Also, notice how there is a letter W on Zero's helmet in the stage select mugshot that I made. When playing as Zero, you are playing as the bad guy and hunt down Mega Man, Roll, Proto Man, Bass, Duo, Serenade, Quint and Ring Man. I don't let Zero finish off Mega Man at the end of the game for a number of reasons. 1. Who wants to play a game where they can't win? Who wants to play a game where the main character is supposed to die in the final battle? 2. Mega Man is not Zero's enemy. Zero works for Dr. Wily and as far as Dr. Wily is concerned, Dr. Light is the enemy. 3. Even though Zero has done some bad things for Wily and he is crazy powerful, Zero still has some good in him and cannot destroy Mega Man as long as Wily is not controlling him. 4. I don't want the game to have a dark ending and I want to leave room for any possible sequels. --RMX 00:19, 1 October 2008 (UTC) SPOILER for Quint 5. Destroying Mega Man will cause a paradox with having Quint present. It's getting closer to the future that Dr. Wily traveled too, but that year has yet to come. Mega Man needs to be around for Dr. Wily to kidnap and bring back to the past. Quint's mission is almost a suicide mission, yet something keeps driving him to stay alive and fight against Wily. If Quint is destroyed it could become possible for Mega Man to be destroyed. However, a paradox will still exist: the future that Dr. Wily traveled to will no longer exist and the technology that he stole from the future was used to create Zero. --RMX 00:28, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I don't want to make things too complicated or reveal too much about Quint's story, but I'll put it this way. Mega Man's killer would be created from a future that would not exist if Mega Man was destroyed. Zero's activation (2028) is the halfway point on the timeline between when Dr. Wily traveled to the future (2010) and the future that Dr. Wily traveled to (2047). Maybe I've thought about this too much... --RMX 10:22, 1 October 2008 (UTC) A while ago, Keiji has confirmed that Zero did not cause the cataclysm, but if the story isn't about the Cataclysm, I think it's okay.-- User:Etheru November 29, 2009 Original Zero Since this game pre-dates Mega Man X2, why does Zero have his post-MMX2 design? Shouldn't he have his MMX1 design? Recommendation Now that I thought about it, Planet Man stinks, make Laser Man! or Make both to equalize the Wily Stages.--Vzing 19:04, 25 December 2008 (UTC) you should trash color,number,and shark and use laser man,dessert man and beast man. Great Idea I have an amazing that might get your game made. I just happen to know about a guy who can make games. He specializes in the Legends Series but i do not think yours would be a problemX2000 14:46, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I have a good idea.Trash color man and use laser man.maybe add the megaman killers.i also think number man is lame.use Blast man.if you cant use shark man,use beast man or Dessert Man. "Megaman X origins" Perhaps you can put X on the game as a final-level-only playable character!Make him have X-Copy's Angelic battle form! And what about making a mini-game with Sigma in his first years?Like,making his making his battle with Zero PLAYABLE!Yes?I'm looking forward to see X,Zero and Sigma on 8-Bits! Ending Maybe after the player beats wily, have megaman get destroyed (or fatally wounded) and have X fight for the final battle, with no master weapons. I don't think X was complete at the time. User:Etheru Zero virus and secret bosses Hey,since Zero started with the Zero virus that made him bad,you could do his sprite with the same aura he had in Megaman X5 when he was reinfected with it!and,you could ask someone experienced in sprite editing to do the secret bosses!--Ultimate godzilla 20:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Internet Have you considered putting some of the sprites on the internet? I think they could be useful for stuff like other fanworks. I don't think I'm planning any, but still, I think some of those Duo sprites could be useful...--User:Etheru November 29, 2009, somewhere around the morning, clock isn't reliable. Shark Man an Oil Man Twice???? I know many people didn't know this, but Shark Man and Oil Man cant be in this game because they already were in an 8-bit game. Shark Man's first appearance wasn't in MMBN it was actually in Mega Man 3 for PC, as well as Oil Man. So having the same robot masters in two games would be kind of boring like the way Capcom did with Tengu Man and Astro Man in Mega Man & Bass. Mega Man 3 for PC also includes: Bit Man, Torch Man, Blade Man and Wave Man (looks different from the Wave Man on MM5) I just wanted to let you know, Oil Man and Shark Man have already appeared in 8-bit games. So, if Tengu Man and Astro Man re-appeared in Rockman & Forte, so Shark Man and Oil Man can also do it. And i know they re-appeared, because i have Rockman & Forte. ShindramusX HeadQuaters 02:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) OFFICIAL MEGA MAN 10 ATTENTION: About the RingManX's Mega Man 10 concept, in December 2009, Capcom announced Mega Man 10, so this should be outdated. There now really is an official Mega Man 10. To late, dude... Capcom already released a Mega Man 10. So, you should re-name it Mega Man 11. ShindramusX HeadQuaters 02:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC)